Truth or Dare
by Picopii
Summary: Alfred want's to play a little game. Yaoi, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows, yum.


Disclaimer: Hetalia and its characters do not belong to me.

Truth or Dare

"Hey Arthur lets play a game of truth or dare!" Alfred spouted happily. Arthur sighed.

"Alfred, I really don't have time for your childish games." Arthur said rubbing his forehead, "I have serious work to do." Arthur returned his gaze to the massive stack of papers sitting in front of him. Alfred pouted childishly.

"Awww, all you ever do is work, why can't you just take a little break? Please, please, please….." He whined, Arthur scowled and set down his pen.

"Fine, but only for a little bit, I really do have work to do."

"Yay! I'll get popcorn!" Alfred scampered into the kitchen to prepare the food. Arthur's scowl only deepened, popcorn was most definitely not healthy, especially the way Alfred made it, with butter drizzling down the sides of the bowl, and a small mountain of salt rising out of the popcorn. He walked over to the couch and settled down, unconsciously finding himself snuggling deeper into the soft cushions, awaiting his doom.

When Alfred finally returned from the kitchen, the popcorn was even worse than Arthur had expected, not only was there massive amounts of salt and butter, but there was some strange orange powder sprinkled on top. "Um, Alfred what is on your popcorn?"

"What this?" Alfred pointed to the orange stuff, "Its nacho popcorn seasoning. It's delicious! Try some." He held out the bowl of popcorn. Arthur blanched.

"I'll pass." He said gently pushing the… 'popcorn' away from him. "Anyway, you wanted to play right?" Alfred plopped himself down on the couch next to Arthur, much to close for Arthur's liking. "Well then, let's get started! I call going first! Truth or dare?" Arthur rolled his eyes at Alfred's immature attitude.

"Truth I suppose." He replied. Alfred face contorted in concentration, he looked so serious he might have been planning a nuclear attack, then again, he'd probably put absolutely no thought into that. Suddenly Alfred clapped his hands together decisively causing Arthur to jump.

"What's you're favorite animal?" Arthur's eye's widened to comical proportions. He'd been thinking so hard and come up with THIS?

"You stupid wanker! That's the best you could come up with?" Arthur shouted annoyed, as usual, with Alfred.

"Well what is it?" Alfred persisted.

"Unicorn! Obviously!" Alfred looked at Arthur in amazement.

"A unicorn? What are you, a five year old girl?" He said. That really pissed Arthur off.

"ME? FIVE? A GIRL? YOU'RE THE ONE THAT WANTED TO PLAY THIS RIDICULOUS GAME IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Arthur screamed. Alfred made an irritated face and plugged his ears.

"Fine, fine, just stop screaming." Alfred whined, "It's your turn."

Arthur frowned, "I don't think I want to play anymore." He snapped, but when Alfred looked at him with teary eyes Arthur relented. "Okay, okay. Truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

Arthur thought for a second, "Out of the all the counties who do you hate the most?" He fully expected Alfred to say his name.

"That's easy, France." This completely confused Arthur.

"Why France?" He questioned, his past anger forgotten.

"Nuh uh, you got you're question, it's my turn. Truth or dare?" Another sigh escaped Arthur's lips.

"Truth again." He said deciding to simply give in to his fate. Alfred bit his lip in thought, then spoke.

"Have you ever had sex?" He said innocently.

"WHAT? I can't believe you asked me that! Of course I've had sex!" Alfred looked at him.

"Well, sorry! I was just asking cause you're such a prude all the time, so I was just wondering…" Alfred said, with a mask of childish innocence hiding the fact that he was mentally laughing, oh how he loved to tease his old mentor, it was frickin (god forgive me) hilarious!

"Can we just move on? It's my turn." Arthur's voice interrupted Alfred's internal laughing fit.

"Watcha' wanna know?" He said, managing to keep his voice surprisingly calm.

"Why do you hate France?" Arthur leaned forward a bit curiously, "I mean, aside from the fact that he's a women obsessed, flower loving lunatic." He really did want to know the answer.

"Because I don't like it when you pay attention to anyone other than me, and he's always getting your attention." Alfred openly stated, feeling no shame in saying something that was, basically a confession. Arthur looked shocked, he didn't know what to say. His jaw flapped open and shut a few times before he finally found the ability to speak.

"Um… well, I… I just…" His face was bright pink, and his next words were barely audible, "It's your turn." He found himself unable to ask the burger loving freak exactly what he had meant by that statement. Alfred watched him carefully, analyzing his reaction.

"Truth or dare?" Arthur was still quite confused, and in no shape to be answering anymore questions, so he decided to go for dare, which later he remember and hit himself over the head with a pan.

"Dare…" Even with most of his thoughts preoccupied, it was conditioned reflex to be wary whenever Alfred had the power to tell him to do something. An evil smirk appeared on his face.

"I dare you… to eat ten hamburgers!" Arthur's eyes widened.

"No way! Never! Those things are a heart attack in a bun, a DISGUSTING heart attack in a bun!" Arthur snapped, disgusted at the mere thought.

"You have to! It's the rules, unless you're a coward…" Alfred teased.

"I am no coward! Fine." Arthur said with a huff. Alfred cheered and hopped up. He practically skipped to the kitchen to get the hamburgers. Arthur was already beginning to feel sick. Alfred came back with a bag of hamburgers, it was soggy from all the grease. Arthur gagged, this was not going to turn out well.

Alfred plopped the mess on the table. "Eat up." Arthur reached into the bag and pulled out the first one.

"Where do you keep all of these things?" He asked, hoping to delay for a moment.

"The kitchen of course. Now eat." Arthur lifted the mess to his mouth. _Here goes,_ he thought. He tentatively took a small bite, and almost spit it out, he swallowed it as soon as he could without choking, trying to get that sick taste out. One bite in, a hundred more to go.

**_Three hamburger's later._**

"No more! I can't take another bite." Arthur pleaded, too sickened to even feel any shame at the begging note in his voice.

"Only seven left, come on." Alfred grabbed the next hamburger and shoved it at Arthur's face only to have Arthur pull away, but he persisted and leaned forward so that he was half on Arthur's lap with one knee between his legs. Arthur attempted to press back further into the couch and turned his head to the side to avoid the oncoming burger. Alfred just grabbed his chin with his free hand and turned Arthur so they were facing each other. Only then did they both realize the position they were in.

Arthur was sitting with his legs partly spread, leaning back into the couch with his hands on Alfred's chest because he had been attempting to push him away. Alfred had one leg between Arthur's, one hand on his chin the other holding the hamburger. With him leaning forward so their faces were inches apart. Arthur froze, his heart pounding in his chest.

Alfred blinked and slowly eased away. "Your turn again. Dare" He murmured softly, not waiting for Arthur to ask.

Arthur took a deep breath trying to draw in his courage, "I dare you to… to kiss me." And he did, oh god did he kiss him. His lips molded to Arthur's, meeting the others in a gentle kiss. His lips were hot and moist (but not slobbery, Arthur noted) and oh so delicious, a tongue darted out and brushed against his bottom lip causing him to gasp, giving Alfred the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue in. His tongue licked and rubbed, and when it found that ticklish spot on the roof of Arthur's mouth, just behind his teeth, he spent a great deal of time abusing that. When the need for oxygen became so great Arthur felt as though he was going to faint, Alfred finally pulled away, both of them gasping for much needed air.

"Truth or dare?" Alfred asked after a few moments. Arthur stared at him in confuzzlement, why did they need to keep playing some silly game, wasn't it clear to Alfred that they needed to be moving on to more enjoyable games?

"Truth?" Arthur asked, still a little unsure. Alfred smirked.

"Do you love me?" Arthur turned a very interesting shade of red at that, and ducked his head, refusing to meet Alfred's eyes.

"…Yes…" He mumbled quietly. Alfred's smirk turned to a genuine smile.

"Good, I love you too." Then he once again smothered Arthur's lips, but this time he didn't stay for long, he moved to brush gentle kisses along Arthur's jaw, and moved down to his neck, pausing a moment to nip at Arthur's earlobe. Once he reached the spot on Arthur's neck where his pulse was beating strong and hard, he stopped and bit at it, dragging a low moan out of Arthur's mouth. Embarrassed at the lewd sound's escaping his mouth, he clamped a hand over his mouth. Alfred continued to suck and nip at the spot until the red mark blossoming on Arthur's neck was satisfactory.

When he was okay with it he moved downward, pausing at Arthur's collarbone to undo the buttons on his shirt, once that was done he pushed it back over Arthur's shoulders and continued his path downwards. His lips found a delicate nub and wrapped around it, forcing Arthur to swallow a mewl, he nipped, sucked, and teased the nub till it was stiff, then switched sides. Arthur had never really found his nipples that sensitive before, but in all fairness, nobody had ever done anything like what Alfred was doing at that very moment. He was having a very difficult time keeping quiet and found himself biting on his hand softly.

Alfred finally moved on and trailed wet kisses down Arthur's abdomen, pausing to tease whenever he found a particularly sensitive spot. Finally he arrived at the hemline of Arthur's pants, his deft fingers undoing the button, and pulling down the zipper. He tugged them off much to Arthur's relief, those pants had been much too tight, but when Alfred leaned down to go back to laving at his skin, he stopped him.

"I'm not going to be the only one not wearing any clothes, take them off." He growled in a desperate attempt to retain some of his dignity. Alfred complied and quickly slipped off his clothes, until he too only wore his boxers, Arthur admired his perfect body, muscular and perfect, and it might have been the body of a Greek god. When his eyes arrived at Alfred's stiff erection he gulped; it looked big, very big.

Alfred got on his knees in front of Arthur and hungrily peeled off his boxers, freeing his member of all restraints. Alfred leaned down and slowly licked a line from the base, all the way to the tip. Arthur could no keep himself quiet, and he groaned deliciously. Alfred wasted no time in sliding as much of Arthur as he could down his throat, Arthur mewled desperately, and Alfred experimentally bobbed his head, when it brought a pleased sound out of Arthur he continued doing it. But Arthur didn't notice Alfred coating his fingers in the grease from the hamburgers. Once the fingers were sufficiently coated, he brought one to Arthur's entrance, and swirled it around before slowly pushing it in. Arthur gasped at the sensation, the finger was strangely hot from the grease, and although it was a bit of an odd sensation, it was also strangely pleasant. Or at least is was until Alfred pushed in the second finger.

That was just uncomfortable, just edging on pain. Arthur squirmed a bit to find a more comfortable position. Alfred scissored his fingers to stretch Arthur, who let out a irritated groan. Alfred began to thrust his fingers slowly, driving them deeper and deeper with each thrust until he hit that special spot deep inside of Arthur.

When Alfred hit that spot a blast of hot white pleasure shot through Arthur, causing him to arch into the touch and push back onto Alfred's fingers for more of that delightful pleasure, Alfred smirked and slipped in a third finger, which went in easily. He thrust a few more times, but he desperately wanted to feel Arthur's tight, hot heat around him, so he withdrew his finger, making Arthur let out an annoyed whine.

Alfred lathered more hamburger grease on his hand, and then slid it over his hard cock. When Arthur saw what Alfred had been using for lube, he opened his mouth to scream at the idiot, but all that came out was a choked gasp as Alfred finally pushed his length into Arthur.

Arthur whimpered in pain, the fingers had been uncomfortable, but this was just painful!

"Stop… Take it out Alfred! It hurts!" He gasped out.

"Just a little longer, I promise it'll get better." Finally Alfred slipped his entire length in, he paused waiting for Arthur's consent to begin moving. Arthur gave himself a moment to adjust to the intrusion, before giving Alfred a small nod. Gratefully Alfred pulled out slightly, then thrust back in gently. He continued to thrust shallowly in and out of Arthur, and as Arthur relaxed he began to push in farther and faster.

As the pain slowly began to morph into pleasure, Arthur moaned. It still hurt, but it was almost like a pleasant pain. The pleasure got stronger and stronger slowly until after a few thrusts Arthur screamed. That white hot pleasure had returned and shot through Arthur's body like lightning. Alfred smirked and shifted so he was angled to hit that spot with every thrust. The pleasure built up in Arthur's body until he couldn't take it anymore and he finally exploded, screaming Alfred's name. A few thrusts later, Alfred joined him in ecstasy with a quiet groan of Arthur's name, before collapsing on top of Arthur.

"Ugh, get off. You're heavy." Arthur grumbled, Alfred sighed and slipped out of Arthur before collapsing on the bed beside him. Arthur rolled onto his side and Alfred rapped an arm around him to pull him closer. Just as Alfred was drifting of into his dreams, Arthur spoke.

"We are never playing that ridiculous game again."

Well there you have it, I don't know if it's fluffy enough for you, but I can only hope. -_- sleepy…


End file.
